The Fox and the Sloth
by GJAgents
Summary: Captainkodak1 and Frederick Aloysius continue the story of The Fox and the Sloth.  To read the prior chapters click on favorite authors and click on his name.  Or click on favorite stories and click on the Fox and the Sloth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox and the Sloth  
Chapter 12  
Recovery**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

University Hospital, Birmingham, UK  
Date: Monday, March 16, 2009 09:52 Lima

Kim walked down the hall of the University Hospital. This particular section of the facility was called Shelly Oaks and served all of the armed forces of England. She reached up and absently pulled at the collar of her camouflage duty uniform. The camos were a little baggy, similar to the mission pants she used to wear. She was posing as 1st Lieutenant Kay Pat Darins, her cover identity while she visited the facility to see Ron. The staff had other names for her, some nice, some not so nice depending on if said person had incurred her wrath or appreciation for one reason or another during Ron's stay. Auburn Angel was one of the more complimentary names. Some of the less complimentary names were not to be said in polite company. Passing the nurses station on the 3rd floor, Kim waved at one of the nurses that she had come to know over the past couple of months since Ron had been admitted to the hospital.

She remembered the flight back to England after leaving Paris. Just before they landed at RAF Cosford, a small airbase thirty minutes outside Birmingham, the medics changed Ron into a bloodied battle dress of the British Army. A similar battle dress was handed to Kim with the silent hint for her to change also. She struggled into the small on-board lavatory and changed out of her dress, wiping off her makeup and putting her hair up in a bun. When the plane landed at the airbase, a military ambulance was waiting for them. Ron was placed on stretcher and put into the back of the ambulance with Kim jumping in right behind him as she struggled to slip on the combat boots that had been given to her. The two tone siren started to wail as the ambulance pulled out on the road and headed for the hospital. Ron was admitted into the hospital under the premise of an accident during a live fire training exercise for a special operations unit. Kim posed as his girlfriend over the past weeks. This allowed her access to him at most hours. Covington also had the cover story that she was also there as a liaison from their unit until Ron recovered. .

Kim knocked on the door of treatment room 3 and then entered the room. It was a standard room that anyone would be familiar with. The smell of alcohol came to her nose as the door started to close behind her. Kim's face immediately blossomed red upon the sight in the room. Ron's surgeon, Major Dorothy Proctor, or as Kim referred to her, as that brickhouse on safety pins, was examining Ron's shoulder in a manner that was too close for the redhead's comfort. Kim had grumbled that the doctor had more curves than a mountain road and had two bazookas up front to top everything off. Ron, who appeared to be enjoying the attention was oblivious to the sixteen kinds of kung-fu that he was in danger of seeing, looked up with a smile.

"Hey KP!"

Major Proctor glanced up to see Kim standing in the door. She continued her close examination of Ron's chest, arm and scars. Finishing the examination, the surgeon stepped over to the sink and washed her hands.

"Good morning Lt. Darins. I think we can let your boyfriend go here after this complete and through evaluation, of course. And some more good news, both of you will be receiving some extended leave, courtesy of the powers that be."

Kim quickly snapped to attention.

"Thank you Major. It will be my _pleasure_ to get him out of here."

Dorothy smiled at Kim.

"Out of here and away from me Lt. Darins?"

Kim's face hit a level of color that bordered on infrared as she remained at attention.

Dorothy laughed.

"Oh, for God's sake, at ease Kay, have a seat before you erupt."

It took a beat, but then Kim visibly relaxed and cracked a small smile before taking a seat in a chair by the door.

"Thank you Maj…"

The Major glanced over to Kim and she stopped talking then started again.

"Thank you, Dorothy. Sorry, old habits you know."

Major Proctor helped Ron to stand and handed him his shirt.

"No problem Kay, I know my reputation around here and some of the things that have been said."

She raised her hand before Kim could speak.

"Like I said, no problem. Although if Harry here was not taken the story might be different. He does have the cutest butt."

It was Ron's turn to blush as he pulled his shirt on while the Major pulled a chart from the counter top.

"Okay, 2nd Lt. Harry McCormick. You were admitted to this hospital with a gun shot wound to the inner arm. This injury was fairly minor as it only gouged the skin. It bled badly but, like I said, nothing too difficult. You were lucky Kay here bandaged it up quickly. The other wound was another matter. The second round entered your side opposite of your other wound and fractured your scapula, ricocheting up to fracture your clavicle. It was a miracle that you did not bleed to death. You were lucky to have been brought in so promptly. I was able to reconstruct both bones, and, while your rehab has been long and painful, I am confidant that you will fully recover. Now…"

There was a knock at the door and Covington stepped into the room wearing a Commodore's uniform of the Royal Navy. The three officers in the room snapped to attention.

Covington glanced around the room for a moment before affixing his gaze on the major.

"At ease, Major. May I have a moment with these officers before you discharge Lt. McCormick?"

Major Proctor nodded and picked up the charts.

"Surely Sir. Lt. McCormick, Lt. Darins. I hope the future will treat you well," she said before she left the room

"Karen, Henry, have a seat."

Kim and Ron took seats on the other side of the room while Covington tossed his hat on the examination bed. He sat down and looked over at the two agents. He turned and opened the briefcase he carried and pulled out two files, handing each of his agents a copy.

"This is just some basic information on the incident at the chateau. After your release, you will return to your apartment, and then report to the center for a full briefing tomorrow morning. What I can tell you now is what you already know. Laurent disappeared the night you hit his chateau. There was enough fallout from the hell you two raised that there was some investigation into the matter. However, there has been no sign of Laurent since he was last seen after returning to his study after your escape. Now, the rest of this cannot be discussed here. Go home. Show up at my office, tomorrow morning, 10'oclock sharp."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other in surprise.

"Sir, we thought we would be getting at least a little time off."

Covington shook his head.

"Sorry, this has become a priority situation. Get checked out and back to your apartment. My office assistant will contact you about any changes in plans."

Kim and Ron stood while handing the folders back to Covington. They gathered Ron's bags and left the room.

Covington waited as they left the room, and then put the folders in his briefcase. Picking up his hat, he placed it on his head. Taking his briefcase in his hand, he pulled the door open and walked out of the hospital. There was a nondescript car waiting by the front door. The driver opened the rear door for him then turned to get into the driver's seat. The car pulled away from the front and headed into London. Covington opened his briefcase and pulled out another file. There was a name across the top of the file: POSSIBLE. He opened the file to a specific page and began to read.

_To: Covington_

_From: Blackbird_

_Re: Possible, James; Possible, Anne._

_Re: Blue Fox, Pink Sloth_

_There is credible information that POSSIBLE, JAMES, and POSSIBLE, ANNE have selected to vacation in the city of London for their 20__th__ anniversary in the next few days. This information has only come to light by accident when an analyst picked up on the reservation list for their trip. The POSSIBLES will tour the city on the following dates and will complete a tour of the British Isles over the following week. While it will have been four years since Agents BLUE FOX and PINK SLOTH 'died' in a plane crash, it is __**imperative**__ that Agents BLUE FOX and PINK SLOTH not be in the British Isles during the Possible's visit. There is a chance, however small, that they could meet. Given the tremendous consequences of such a meeting, it is best the Fox and Sloth be given orders to be elsewhere. _

Covington laid the paper in his lap. "DAMN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car that picked them up from the hospital had taken them to Hereford where they were allowed to change into civilian clothes. The driver from that first night many years ago drove them back into London to their apartment. Covington had also created a cover story the Ron had been in an accident. This explained his absence from their flat.

Ron tossed his bag on the floor at the door leading to the bedroom as Kim stepped over to the answering machine to check for any messages. Not that they had any friends, but sometimes coded messages came in by innocent everyday messages. There were no messages so she headed for the refrigerator and pulled out a coke. Ron pulled the door wider to get one for himself and noticed the refrigerator was full of sandwich makings and leftover takeout. He glanced over at Kim.

"A girl who can't cook has to eat somehow. One thing about this past sitch was I learned to use the microwave and I even learned to cook a little."

Ron's eyes grew wide as he stepped back and opened the cabinet where his kept his favorite frypans and cook pots. Kim grimaced at the whimper that came from his mouth. She stepped over to pat him on his back.

"As an apology for what I did to your cookware and as a welcome home present. A 14 piece set of Emeril cookware should be here tomorrow."

Ron spun around and grabbed her by her waist.

"The 14 piece set?" he asked excitedly.

Kim nodded. "Ye..."

Before she could say yes she found that she was the recipient of a rather intense kiss. She put her hands on his chest to push him away and found her hands sliding up around his neck. Ron pulled away after a moment.

"Thanks KP, you're the best."

Ron stopped and realized what he had just done. Kim's face was red from her shirt collar to her forehead. Ron opened his mouth for a second, and then started to lean forward again. Kim closed her eyes...

_Be be be beep_.

The two jumped apart.

_Be be be beep_

Kim grabbed her glasses and slipped them on.

"Go Wade."

Wade's face appeared in the lens of her glasses, instantly noticing her flushed complexion.

"Karen, are you okay?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, it's just good to have Henry home."

Wade nodded. "Okay, Covington sent me a message cancelling the meeting in the morning. He said something about a priority situation and that the briefing had to be done ASAP. I'm ready to do it online right now."

"Now?" Kim asked. "We literally just got in the door."

Wade face gave her the answer.

"Okay, let me get Henry online."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron sat on their couch with their feet propped up.

"We analyzed the download from the chateau. Mostly it was high value industrial espionage on British and French industry focused on European and North American markets, except for one, a study done by the BGS for the Aktrif Kable. The company is a Turkish regional telecom who wanted to know about seismic stability in Eastern Turkey, specifically a town called Van on Lake Van, a nice little resort town. They are thinking of expanding ISP service in the region with recent deregulation in recent years and want to lay new fiber optics but ground stability is an issue. This one makes absolutely no sense from where Covington stands, as there is no connection to Laurent or any one associated to Laurent to a regional Turkish ISP."

The lenses of their glasses showed a number of documents and maps. Then Wade's face reappeared.

"Covington has set you up to travel to Trabzon, Turkey on the shore of the Black Sea. Your cover will be a couple on vacation. MI5 has a local asset there. Her code name is Bordeaux-Blue and she will contact you shortly after you arrive. This will be a working vacation. Covington just wants you to survey the area and report back."

Ron sat up.

"Mannnn! Everyone gets a cool code name except me."

Kim and Wade glared at Ron for a moment. The blond sat back quietly. Wade continued.

"You will be staying in the Zorlu Grand Hotel under the names Henry and Karen McMillian. Your tickets will be ready for pickup at the airport and I'll have all your documents ready in the morning. Right now, Covington asks that you get some rest tonight and be ready to fly out in the morning."

Kim touched the rim of her glasses.

"Any reason for the rush?"

Wade nodded.

"Yeah, some new developments has come up which necessitates a fast response to this. He was short on specifics, but Covington does want you to get on this right away."

Ron nodded. "Okay, we'll be ready. Fox and Sloth out."

The picture disappeared from their glasses. The two agents put their glasses up and headed for the kitchen. Ron winced as he reached for a pan.

"Well, the shoulder's still not a hundred percent."

Kim pulled him away from the counter and guided him to the bedroom.

"Well, why don't you get out of those regular clothes and into something more comfortable. I'll call Pizza Express and have them deliver your favorite. Meanwhile, I'll work on that shoulder for you like Dorothy showed me."

Ron headed into the bedroom, grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and went in the bathroom. When he came out Kim had also changed and was hanging up the phone.

"Our pizza will be here in about 30 minutes. Now, you sit down on the couch and let me work on that shoulder like the doctor showed me."

Ron sat on the couch at the window overlooking the corner. Night was starting to fall and the city lights were coming on. Kim pulled his shirt off and started to knead his muscles and work his arm. Ron leaned forward to lie down on the couch as her hands did their work. Kim worked her hands up and around his shoulder, worked his arm as she had been instructed. She started to notice how firm his muscles were. Her touch turned to soft caresses. Her finger ran down the surgery scar, then the scar where the bullet had gouged the furrow in his arm. Her mind went back to that night and her feeling of utter panic of losing him. She stopped as Ron rolled over and took her hands in his. He sat up and she sat down next to him.

"Thanks KP, you are the best."

Their eyes met for a few seconds. Then they started to lean towards one another. Kim turned her head to the side as she opened her lips and closed her eyes…

"BUUUZZZZZZZZ!"

Kim jumped with a shriek and fell to the floor.

"BUUUZZZZZZZ!"

Ron grabbed his shirt and quickly put in on.

"The pizza's here."

He grabbing his wallet, he stood and headed for the door.

'What were we thinking? What were we doing?' his jumbled thoughts swirling around his head. Kim was thinking the same thing as she sat on the floor fanning herself.

Kim got up off the floor and stood. She shook her head and headed for the kitchen to get a couple of cans of coke and some plates. She put the plates on the table and put the cans of coke against her face. She felt so hot. The door to the apartment shut and Ron entered the room carrying the pizza box. He put the box on the table and turned heading for the bathroom.

"Be right back KP."

Minutes later he returned the bangs of his hair wet as well as the collar of his shirt.

He saw her glance.

"Just got a little hot, thought I'd splash a little water on my face."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through the windows of their hotel room as Kim pulled back the drapes.

The porter set their bags on the floor and turned to Ron.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at the Zorlu Grand Hotel. Is there anything else that I can do Mr. McMillian?"

Ron shook his head as he tipped him.

"No thank you. I think we are just going to unpack and rest."

The porter smiled as he accepted his tip.

"Thank you sir, if you need anything just ring the desk."

Ron closed the door behind the man as he left and turned to see Kim already unpacking. Ron joined her and soon the task was finished. Kim pulled her bikini from her stuff and headed for the bathroom.

"Get your trunks on 'dear'. Let's go take a swim in the pool, get a little dinner and take a little stroll. Out contact is supposed to meet us at a local bazaar."

After dinner, the two agents walked toward the open air bazaar where the other agent was to meet them. Ron was wearing khaki slacks and an open knit shirt. Kim wore a pair of khaki slacks and a white blouse. She finished off her outfit with a tesettur, or headscarf. She and Ron walked arm in arm along the street of the bazaar. They found the shop they were looking for and entered. It was a small sports shop dedicated to the local football team. Ron rummaged through some of shirts and shorts while Kim approached the man at the desk.

"Excuse me is there someone who could tell me more about the Bordeaux-Blue football team. My husband was slow as a sloth getting here and we don't have tickets yet. I was hoping to catch a game."

The man behind the counter blinked and glanced at the two of them.

"Would you like reserved or regular seats?"

Ron approached the counter with a pair of blue shorts.

"I think we would like reserved seats. Better to see and keep our head in the game. I think I'd also like to purchase these for my blue fox."

The man nodded at the two of them and motioned for them toward a curtain covered doorway behind the counter. Pushing past the cover, Kim and Ron entered the small office which was cooled by a window unit. A lithe dark haired woman was on a ladder working with her back to them, moving a few small boxes of clothes. Ron stopped for a moment to appreciate the view before Kim gave him an elbow as the lady turned. She approached the two of them.

"How is my friend Rufus?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

We hope you have enjoyed this next chapter of the Fox and the Sloth. Please leave a review and let us know what you think. Thanks

Frederick Aloysius  
Captainkodak1


	2. Chapter 13 Harem Scarem

**The Fox and the Sloth  
Chapter 13  
Harem Scarem**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Any dialogue in bold is spoken in a foreign language**.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part I

Trabzon, Turkey

Date: Friday, March 20, 2009 1147 Lima

"So, how is my friend Rufus?"

Kim glanced over at Ron then back at the woman as Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket.

"Hiya!"

The women nodded, giving Rufus a small smile, while stepping over and extending her hand.

"My name is Anna. Welcome to Turkey."

Kim shook her hand.

"I'm Karen and this is Henry."

Anna nodded and shook Ron's hand.

"Let's take a walk out into the bazaar. We can talk there without anyone trying to listen in. Besides, I think you might enjoy the it, it's very different from a typical London market. There is a very nice coffee shop about four blocks east of here. It's run by a friend of mine and we can stop there for a little bit."

Anna waved Kim and Ron back through the door and followed them into the main part of the store. After mumbling something to her assistant, the three of them walked out into the evening sun with Ron quickly falling in behind the two women. They headed up the street amidst the colorful open air stores. One merchant sold shimmering bolts of cloth where another sold beads of the brightest colors. Further on down, another shopkeeper sold all types of fruits and nuts while another sold dried fish, and a third sold tea in a myriad of colors and scents. Ron thought to himself that pink tea had to taste rather interesting, but even his sense of culinary adventure had its limits. He kept pace with the ladies but stayed about three paces behind, his eyes constantly surveying the area for anything out of the ordinary. He remembered his training:_ "Don't look for someone that seems out of place; look for someone who seemed to be too perfect a fit."_

Kim walked with Anna, knowing that Ron would be watching over both of them. The two women walked for a few minutes stopping at a shop here and there to glance at something that caught their eye. Kim took particular interest in one shawl but put it back and continued on. A simple glance back at her partner gave him the signal. He would approach the shop keeper in his bumbling tourist act and get the shawl for her. Ron spoke the language as good as any native and would use his knowledge of the region and his antics to get a good price. She turned back to Anna.

"So, have you been here for awhile?"

Anna nodded.

"About six months. I was sent here by the Ministry so I could keep an eye on what was happening in the area. My cover was set up as a shop keeper expanding into the area. It allows me to move about the area without arising any suspicion. There was word that a new operator had moved into the area. Doesn't mind what the game is; drugs, guns, black market items but doesn't deal in human trafficking. But, his main stock in trade is intel. Doesn't mind what it is or how hard it might be to get. He specializes in Central Asia but has branched out recently to Southeast Asia and the Middle East."

Anna guided her redheaded companion into a dress shop where they browsed and compared a few items. Kim glanced back to see Ron talking with the shop owner as he picked up the scarf Kim had signaled. He turned to the shop owner.

"How much is this?"

The young man smiled at Ron.

"75 lira"

Ron raised an eyebrow and scowled. Another older man yelled out.

"**He's an American, don't let him get you down on the price."**

Ron turned the scarf over a couple of times.

"70 lira"

The young man shook his head.

"75 lira"

The older man stepped over to watch the young man haggle with Ron. Ron shook his head again.

"60 lira"

The two men laughed. The older man clasped the younger one in the shoulder.

"**This one is really crazy. Make sure he pays double price."**

Ron smiled at the two men and started to speak in their language.

"**Double price? Now, that is interesting. Maybe the local police would like to hear that."**

Both men turned pale and were speechless, having been caught in their little act.

Ron continued, "**You say that the price you quoted is twice the real price? I'll pay 10 lira and forget the whole thing."**

The old man quickly nodded as Ron handed the money over. He smiled as he turned back to the ladies with the scarf in hand as the older man began yelling and hitting the younger one.

Kim and Anna had watched the exchange and laughed when Ron caught up with them, prize in hand. The blond handed the scarf to Kim and gave her a little kiss for show. Anna motioned them into the café that she had mentioned earlier. The table they got was on the edge of a balcony overlooking the city. A waiter took their order and disappeared. Anna turned to the two agents.

"This is a MI5 safe station. We can talk freely here. Now, we know he has a lot of connections and the money to back it up. He's not very flashy, almost reclusive. No one knows what he really looks like but he does have a bodyguard staff run by his right hand man, very large and totally loyal. This man is the only contact out of his home that most have seen. Actually, its less of a large home, and almost a fortress on a cliff over looking the sea. There are sheer cliffs on three sides. The other side has a single road that is heavily guarded with a perimeter fence that blocks all access on that one side."

The waiter returned with their coffee and a light snack. The three remained silent for few minutes as they fixed their coffee. Kim sat back as she always took her's black with no sugar. Ron shuddered wondering how she could drink something like that. He hoped that there was not too much caffeine in the coffee or neither one of them would be getting a lot of sleep.

"One of the reasons you were sent here is that we have been tracking some unusual cell phone traffic, most it going to a few numbers in France."

Kim stopped sipped her coffee and stared at Anna and glanced over to Ron. The two agents leaned forward. Anna placed her cup on the table and drummed her fingers. "We really didn't think much of it until the Laurent affair occurred. We went back over the calls. The conversations seemed normal but we now believe that there was a code buried in them. The calls stopped the night you raided his home."

Ron unconsciously began to rub his arm. He remember the first round slicing open his arm, then the second knocking the breath out of him. The pain like a hot poker being rammed up his side was something he would not soon forget. Nor would he forget the look of pure panic in Kim's face as she got him to safety.

Kim sat her cup down.

"So this new guy is the one paying Laurent to do his dirty work."

Kim smiled over to Ron.

"I think Fox and Sloth needs to visit the mansion."

Anna smiled.

"We have a way to get you in using the cliff face. You will need to climb up the cliff and enter through a window on a lower level. The blueprints we were able to obtain showed a window that leads to a lower hallway. If you can reach and enter through that window, you should remain undetected."

Ron smiled.

"I think I have just the thing to get us up there. Right KP?"

Kim nodded and then turned to Anna.

"What's the weather look like and the moon doing for the next few nights?"

Anna looked out over the sea.

"There will be no moon this coming Thursday. We know from our sources that our target will be hosting an event for some of his friends. This would be a good opportunity for you to try and get in. Once in, you know what to do. Your pick up will be by swift boat."

Kim and Ron stood.

"Sounds good. Right now we need to get back and rest up. Can you get us a boat? Maybe we can have a little excursion over the next few days and check this place out from the water."

Anna nodded.

"We have a boat available. Be at the docks tomorrow at 10. A boat and guide will be waiting for you at slip ten."

Kim stood and took Ron's arm.

"Well, Henry, we need to get back to the hotel. I have some plans for the rest of the night."

Ron just smiled as the two of them headed back towards the hotel.

Anna watched as the two walked up the street, a small look of concern crossing her features.

"I hope you two are as good as Covington says you are."

London, England

Date: Friday, March 20, 2009 1521 Lima

Anne scowled at James as he once again compared the city map he had in his hand to the street sign. She sighed. She loved the man more than anything in the world, he could do the most complex equations in his head, he could design rockets and spacecraft that could do incredible things, but he could not read a map to save his life.

But it didn't matter. This was the first real vacation they had taken since…. She shut her eyes and tried not to think of it. It had been four years now and the pain was still there. Her room was still like it was that night she left with everything in its place. Neither she nor James could stand to change it. She also knew that Tim and Jim would go up to her room every once in awhile. They would sit there on her bed talking about all the ideas they were getting. Kim would have been in her senior year in college now. It was some comfort to the families that the two teens passed together, doing what they did best. A year after their deaths, a park was dedicated just outside of Middleton. Both of them were interred there side by side below a bronze monument that was erected in their memory.

A drop of rain hit her on the face, bringing her back to the here and now. She growled at James. They were lost, there was no cover nearby and it was starting to rain. James looked up as a couple of drops of rain hit him between the eyes. They started to look around for a place to run when the door opened to a flat located on the corner. An elderly lady waved to them.

"Come here and out of the rain. You look like you are lost."

Ann and James ran up the steps of the old brownstone and entered the hallway as it started to pour. The lady shut the door to the building and ushered the couple into the small living room of her apartment.

"Would you like a spot of tea?"

Ann and James nodded and soon the woman returned with a small tray with her tea kettle, three cups, a sugar bowl, a creamer and some cookies. They gladly accepted the cups as the lady handed them to them.

"Now you would be Mr. and Mrs. Thompson?"

Anne shook her head.

"No, .I'm Anne Possible, this is my husband James. We're Americans visiting here"

The lady was deep in thought.

"Possible, Possible, I know I should know that name."

James sighed.

"Our daughter was Kim Possible."

The lady's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, my, look at me making such a fool of myself, bringing up the past like that. Please forgive me."

Anne reached over and patted her hand.

"It's quite okay. It's nice to know people still remember her. Why did you think our name was Thompson?"

The lady sat back.

"Oh you look just like Karen Thompson, the girl from upstairs. She and Henry make such a lovely couple. It's a shame that they're away at the moment. I'm sure they would enjoy meeting someone from the States. They're Americans too, you know. They just finished school and are working somewhere here in London but they have to travel a lot."

James smiled as he stood. He glanced outside to see that the rain had stopped.

"We appreciate you hospitality but we do need to be on our way. Maybe we can drop by later in our trip and meet this couple?"

Anne stood and glanced over at her husband.

"Maybe we can, but first can you tell my husband how to get to the nearest Metro station?"

Part II

Trabzon, Turkey

Date: Thursday, March 26th, 2009 2351 Lima

The cool wind that came in off the sea blew across Kim and Ron as they scaled the sheer cliff. Anna had dropped them a mile out from the beach cliff and they swam in. They left their equipment in a crevice in the rocks and started to scale the cliff. The climb was not too bad as they had enough hand and foot holds and their years of climbing into lairs made this almost second hand to them. As they approached the window, they slowed their pace. Now was not the time to be discovered. Kim waved one of her Wade-Tech toys on the outside of the window to disable any alarms then tapped her Kimmunicator goggles.

"Wade, we're at the window and the alarm has been disabled. We're getting ready to enter."

Wade nodded in the view screen.

"Okay, Fox. Once inside, the shielding will cut us off. I'll be able to scan the exterior and maybe cause some distractions if you need them, but that's about it."

Kim turned off the goggles and nodded to Ron. He was able to quickly and quietly open the window, then followed after Kim as she climbed in. Kim crouched down as Ron relocked the window behind him. Without a word, the two split up and headed different directions.

Ron followed the hall to grille in the wall. Popping off the grille, he entered the ventilation duct-work and began working his way to the point where the crawlspace entered the main pipe and electrical space for the mansion. It was a wide open space running the entire height of the home. He stepped out and started to climb down to the basement. When he arrived at the bottom, he entered another crawl space that carried him right to the mansion's security center.

As he watched through the grille, a guard came up and entered a code into the keypad on the door. Ron noted the combination as the door closed behind the man. Anna's briefing had told him that there was only one guard in the room and it was time for the shift to change. The door opened again as the other guard left the room. Ron waited for the man to disappear up the hall before crawling out of the vent. He approached the door and punched in the code, then slipped in the door and let it swing shut. His arm was instantly up pointing a dart gun. He was not taking chances; this dart would send the guard to what ever God he prayed to.

"**Hassem, what did you forget this time?"**

The guard turned, expecting to find his friend and instead found a figure dressed completely in black, completely masked except for the eyes. They were the last thing he saw as his world went black.

Ron stepped up to the security system and dumped the body to the floor. Taking a seat in the chair he turned to the monitor screens. He could see everything he needed to see. He reached over to press a small button on his wrist.

Kim felt the buzz on her wrist. Ron was in the security room and had control of the monitoring system. She pulled her headset down over her head and put the mouthpiece near her lips.

"Talk to me, Sloth."

Ron searched the screens.

"Okay Fox. It looks like everyone is upstairs. You need to head to the end of the hall; there is a door on the left. This is a servant's stairway and should get you to the top quarters with no trouble."

Kim found the door and made her way up the stairs. Reaching the top, she hesitated.

"Okay Sloth. Where to now?"

Ron studied the layout before him.

"Okay, there are two guards down the hall by the double doors. Take a look."

Kim extended a small dentist's mirror so that she could look up the hall. What she saw was not good. The two guards were huge and the hallway was long. Also the guards were several feet apart. There was no way she could take them out without the alarm sounding.

Kim ducked back.

"Problem Sloth. They are too far apart and too far away. Plus, I don't know where this guy gets his muscle from but I would swear DNAmy did a number on the guys. I mean, I've seen gorillas that were smaller."

A door at the other end of the hallway opened, causing Kim to leap straight up and arch across the ceiling the in the area above the hall. A group of harem girls crossed beneath and headed for a room just up the hall. A smile crossed her face. She dropped down to the floor as the last one past, then slid across the hall next to the floor and entered the room the girls had just come out of. She spoke into her mike.

"I think I have a way to get in but I'll have to go silent for a bit."

Ron checked the cameras wondering what she was up to. He pressed a button to view the interior of the room his partner just entered. His face began to feel hot as he viewed the scene before him. "Well," he thought, "Now I know. I wonder what Kim thinks of that birth mark on her…" Ron shook his head and changed the camera view.

Minutes later Kim slipped out of the room. She had changed out of her stealth suit and was wearing a harem outfit complete with a veil. There was not much to the outfit so she had to hide her comm unit in her hair. She waited at the turn of the hall hoping for a break. At that moment, a door in the hall opened and the harem girls walked silently out, turning toward the door at the end of the hall. As the two guards opened the door for them, Fox slipped up behind the last of the girls and composed herself like the rest, walking right past the guards as they openly leer at her.

Kim instantly began to note the layout of the room. It was a large open space with a number of rooms off each wall. In the middle of the far wall is a raised area and sitting on a pile of cushions was a face that Kim knew well. Big Daddy, and right behind him was a goon bigger than the two at the door. Most of the girls started to dance in front of Big Daddy while others moved to cushions around the room. The ones dancing would dip their hands into a bowl of candy bars and throw them at Brotherson as they danced by. Brotherson clapped his hands and all the girls stopped where they were. He then announced to the girls that guests were coming. Kim took this moment to get a better look at the room. Behind Brotherson and his goon was a large desk with a laptop computer on it. There was a wireless attachment on the laptop and a wireless transmitter over by corridor off to the side. Cables ran from the transmitter down the hall.

"HEY YOU!"

Kim was jerked back to reality. The goon had taken a step toward her. She noticed the girls were filing off to a room to the side. She had been concentrating on surveying the room so much she didn't notice the girls leaving. She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head as she moved quickly to catch up with the rest of the harem. Once in the room she moved back against the wall to wait for her next move. All the girls were excited about the guests coming and primped and preened each other. Soon the sounds of the guests arriving made its way through the door. The door opened and the girls streamed out to meet the guests, with only one staying behind to close the door as they left.

Kim pulled her headset out.

"Sloth, you still there?"

Ron coughed and answered.

"Uh yeah. I have to say, KP, you look good in green… Really good"

Kim gritted her teeth.

"If one word of this makes it back in England… Now, is there is a computer room somewhere behind the main room? Is there a way out of this room and to that room?"

Ron scanned a building map.

"Yes, there is a way but you won't like it. You need to go to the window and open it. There is a ledge outside that is big enough for you to move around the building. The first window you come to is the room you want."

Kim opened the window and shivered in the cold wind. She climbed out the window and made her way onto the ledge. The harem outfit did little to block the wind. It was like she had nothing on at all, which was just about literally true. She made her way around the ledge and opened the window to the room she wanted. Climbing in, she shut the window behind her, moved to the server and began to hack in. The hack was going well until she noticed a small window telling her that all wireless connections had been severed. Muttering an oath that would have gotten her grounded years before, she started to work as quickly as she could.

"Rufus?"

Rufus crawled out the space in her hair beneath her tiara and veil.

"Plug the unit in and let's hope for the best."

Rufus hopped down on the desk and plugged the USB unit into the computer as Kim continued to type. Kim heard the lock pop to the door. Ron's voice came over her head-unit.

"Fox, heads up you're getting some company. That big goon just went over to his laptop then turned down the hall, heading your way."

Kim kept typing, downloading everything she could find.

"Yeah, I figured he might be coming. Just give me a few more minutes."

Ron remembered the size of the goon.

"I don't think you'll have them."

The goon tried to turn the doorknob and found it locked. A scowl crossed his face as he tried entering the code into the door but it refused to open. Stepping back, he smashed at the door with his foot, shaking it on its frame. Kim kept frantically working at the computer until she got the telltale beep that the download was done. Sighing in relief, she nodded to Rufus as he pulled the USB drive from the computer and then jumped on her shoulder. The door cracked and the goon stepped into the room. He began advancing towards Kim as she stepped from behind the computer. He balled his fist and threw a punch which Kim easily dodged while driving a kick into his chest. The blow knocked him back a couple of steps, but he was able to reach out and grab her, snatching the veil from her face. His eyes opened wide as he recognized her, his hesitation giving Kim the time to hit him with one of her knockout darts. He fell to the floor as she dashed for the door.

As she approached the room full of the guests, harem girls and more guards she grabbed Rufus from her shoulder and tossed him forward into the middle of the room. The room exploded into pandemonium as the harem girls began to scream and run. The guests were knocked to the floor and Big Daddy dropped his tray of nougat bars. Kim ran into the middle of the group of harem girls as they bolted from the room. The goon had quickly recovered as his massive frame had only been stunned by the amount of drug in the dart. He started to give chase, coming to the turn in the hall and the room where the girls and Kim had changed earlier.

Kim ran with the girls out of the room, picking up Rufus on her way out. She ran straight for the room where she had changed earlier and quickly changed back to the stealth suit. She was just stepping out of the window when the goon smashed the door open. Seeing her at the window, he advanced but just as he got close Kim gave him a smile and blew him a kiss as she dove out of the window.

The goon ran to the window expecting to see her smashed body on the rocks below. What he did see was a tall black suited figure with her hanging on his back. He was using some type of claw to get purchase on the rocks. The goon was reaching inside his coat when instinct told him to duck just as something whizzed by his head and blasted a hole the size of a basketball in the ceiling. By the time he got back to his feet, the two of them were in the water swimming out to the sea. He pointed out the window and shouted.

"**There in the water! Shoot!"**

Kim and Ron swam straight out to sea away from the cliffs. Kim heard the yelling and cursed to herself for missing the huge figure. The sounds of gunfire came from the mansion and the water near them started to boil with bullet strikes. Both of them dove under the water and swam just under the surface. Kim remembered watching Ron's favorite show from the US about those guys who were always testing myths. They had found out that swimming about three feet under the surface would keep you safe from even the heaviest gunfire. Both of them could hear the small and big pops as the bullets struck the surface of the water.

Kim signaled that they should go up for air. Both of them surfaced at the same time, took a huge breath of air then dove back under the water. As they dove back under the water their ears were hammered by an explosion. Kim shook her head to clear it and looked over at Ron. He motioned like he was firing something from his shoulder. Kim nodded. The guard had fired an RPG at them. Both of them continued swimming until they heard the sound of a motorboat. They both reached into their belts and broke open green chemical lights. They separated several feet and surfaced with the lights in their right hands and their right arms extended high.

The approaching motorboat turned to them with a rubber raft attached to the side. A man lay on the side of the rubber raft with a large rubber ring in his hand. Kim was the first one on the approach and she held her arm high. As the rubber ring hit her arm she bent her elbow to hold on. She was slung along side of the boat and into the raft by the force of the water. Ron quickly followed suit. Both of them were in the main boat in seconds as it turned and headed out to sea. Before any of the guards could react, it had disappeared into the darkness.

Kim and Ron fell into the bottom of the boat. Anna let the man take the wheel of the boat as she moved to check them out.

"Are you injured?"

Kim and Ron shook their heads. The pocket to Kim's suit popped open and Rufus hopped out with a smile. Anna handed both of them a blanket and a cup of coffee, then walked over to a satellite radio and punched in a code.

"Glow-worm, Glow-worm this is Blue. Do you read, over?"

The radio crackled as a voice replied.

"Blue, this is Glow-worm. Do you have Fox and Sloth, over?"

"Affirmative, Fox and Sloth are okay. We should reach your position in 20, over, out."

Kim and Ron were soon standing with Anna as they passed the three mile maritime border. Just further out to sea they could see the silhouette of the HMS Gloucester.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big Daddy sat on one of his cushions in the middle of the wrecked room. The large goon stood in front of him.

"Well my friend, have you any information about who broke into my home, disturbed my party and stole information from my computer? Worst of all, most of my favorite candy bars were destroyed when that horrible pink thing showed itself."

The tall figure sat the computer in front of Brotherson and activated the screen. A tape of the fight in the computer room began to run and he stopped it when Kim's veil was torn off. Then he pulled out the picture the printer had made in Laurent's office and laid it beside the computer. Brotherson stared at the pictures and sighed.

"Well, it seems that pretty face decided to pay me a visit also. My friend, leave no stone unturned. Find that pretty face for me. I have so many things I want to do to it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frederick and I are back at it. Sorry for being gone for a bit. We hope that you like this last chapter. Kim and Ron are back at what they do best, but now they will be hunted. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please leave a review.


End file.
